Master of the Tennen Rishin Ryuu
by Kishi Seta
Summary: About SOUSHI (or Souji) OKITA of the Mibu no Okami. His childhood (and maybe I'll continue it to the present) err...early age (he has lost his childhood). There are too few Souji fics out there! Sorry for the mistake, I replaced it.
1. The child

If I don't have at least 4 reviews or someone doesn't tell me to continue, I'm going to stop here (I doubt I'll get them anyway). Basically, this is a one-shot but my head is spinning and I'm a bit woozy. Eh? What's that got to do with anything? Oh well. Onii-sama-tachi wa sugoi! Onee-sama wa sugoi!  
  
***  
  
Twelve year-old Okita Soushi soaked his burning hands in the water. For four years, he had been training to be the best and now he was one step closer to it. He had not slept last night as he remembered all there was to remember in beating a kenjitsu master while traveling in the carriage with his master, Kondou Isami Masanobu. As for the whole day, he had been training so much with his master and a dummy that he even forgot to eat. When night came, he came face to face with the kenjitsu master in the Shirakawa fief.  
  
It was not a fair fight as it seemed to others who were there. Soushi's opponent would be a master armed with more strength, height and experience. Masanobu, however, was unfazed having full confidence in his student. The fight ensued. For quite a time, neither of them had any hits yet as the kenjitsu master carefully planned out his attacks. Okita, on the other hand, was reading his opponent's moves and finally, he was able to get the pattern. With an open chance, he immediately executed the Sandanzuki (poke to the neck, then left shoulder and right shoulder). With that, his opponent fell.  
  
Okita looked as his hands; they were scratched, bruised and calloused. He shook his head at the thought that among all children, his hands were the most, let's say, unique, yet accomplished. [Is all this worth it?] he asked himself as he looked around the kitchen. Everything was very much common. Wooden walls surrounded him and stone stoves were at almost every corner. The condiments were neatly placed on the shelves and the light was the only illumination he had in that room.  
  
His thought was disturbed by a gay band of children outside the kitchen. Their voices echoed in his ears. [Is it worth sacrificing my childhood for this?].  
  
"Okita," Kondou's voice boomed "Why are you staying here? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, master," Okita replied getting his hands out of the water and hid them behind his back. "Is it time to go now?"  
  
Kondou walked up to him and held out his hands. Okita, knowing the gesture, showed his hands to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kondou asked with a concerned look. The boy didn't answer. "I doubt you have eaten yet." He added.  
  
Okita only nodded and he was led out of the kitchen to the dining area. He ate heartily along with his master for he could not bear to eat alone, though it was his own home he was at, at the moment after the battle in a dojo in the fief. Though he ate, he did not use his hashi because it hurt him no matter how lightly he tried to handle it. Kondou looked at his student with a degree of fondness. He knew his deshi would surpass him soon but at the price of his own childhood, he did not like it. There was no stopping, Okita, though and he had learned it after four years of being with him.  
  
***  
  
"Mou ichido!" Okita cried out at the students he was handling.  
  
Kondou smiled at Okita although he didn't seem to notice it. [It has only been 7 years, and now, he's the most accomplished swordsman I have ever come across. I can't believe myself having second thoughts for him in becoming a shishou, but...] he looked outside and saw children his age walking about, laughing along and teasing some of the girls they came across.  
  
Okita had become the best in Tennen Rishin Ryuu but he had become more of an adult than children his age. His maturity often questioned his age but with it, he earned the respect of most swordsmen and, others, fear.  
  
Often he would walk at the streets without a purpose and would catch teenage girls stealing glances at him then giggling with their peers. He couldn't understand why they acted that way and even if he asked his master, he would only laugh and never tell him as if it were a great big secret. At times, other boys would invite him along with them to hang out or to have fun but he always declined saying he still had to master his techniques although most know he already has.  
  
"All right, take a break!" Okita called out and walked toward the small Zen garden.  
  
"How are you Okita?" Kondou asked as he stood beside him.  
  
"I am well." Okita responded with a bow. "Do you wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes," the older one replied, "Why don't you go and play with the others or talk with them?"  
  
"I am too tired. And at earlier times, they will only divert my focus on my mastery of the sword. I want to be the best master, the best in Japan! But tell me, I'm dying to know, why do the girls always chortle whenever I pass by?"  
  
"Soushi," Kondou laughed, "You are still not as mature as they say you are. I think your reaction will be quite amusing if I tell you that they like you. That is how girls react when they see someone they like."  
  
"Eh?" Okita turned crimson, "Why are you teasing me? All I want is to know the truth."  
  
"I'm not teasing you, Okita. It is the truth."  
  
Okita turned even more crimson than ever. He looked down at his feet as if they were the most important things in the world. With that, Masanobu left him to dwell on his own thoughts; still laughing as he entered the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Mou ichido - one more time  
  
Deshi - student  
  
Shishou - teacher 


	2. The Birth of the Shinsengumi

I thought no one would read this, but, oh well. Okita is hidden in the shadows of the world of RK and thus I have no reason to complain. I'll use Soushi and Souji alternately in each chapter since they are both correct.  
  
***  
  
Souji walked through the hall of the dojo (where he now lived in) that night to get himself water. It was the middle of the night and he could not sleep. He felt something odd...he could not place a finger on it although it bothered him a lot. Somehow, he sensed that he would be a part of something big. The only light he had was the oil lamp in his hands whose illumination could not reach a good distance. Everything was where it was, where and what it was supposed to be, but what was it that was bothering him? Could it be the voices that he was hearing further down the hall?  
  
He walked as light-footed as he possibly could to his master's office. There were two voices there, a voice that belonged to his shishou and another that was husky and sort of old. It was unlikely for him to eavesdrop, especially on Masanobu's business but this seemed like an exception. He kneeled and leaned his head closer to the sliding door for a clearer understanding on what was said.  
  
"Masanobu-san, as I have said," the husky voice stated with a hint of agony in his voice, "There is a group that wishes to vanquish the daimyo's reign as well as The emperor's other officials. We have asked the help of the Onimitsu Oniwabanshuu for this but I believe their number is not enough, I fear the other group has recruits from peasants and other people that belong to the poor class and while that is the case, they will outnumber and overpower even the ninjas."  
  
"And you turn to us to seek aid?" Kondou asked and the old man nodded. "I want to know, what is the name of this group, who is their leader and where do they seek refuge?"  
  
"The name of the group is Ishinshishi." The old man started, "We believe he is headed by Katsura Kogoro of the Choshuu faction but it is not confirmed. Where they seek refuge is not to our knowledge yet."  
  
"Forgive me," Masanobu's silhouette bowed, "I cannot give an answer to you as of yet, I shall consult the other members if they would want to be included in this war of yours."  
  
Souji notice that the other man was getting up and, so, he scrambled to his feet and hurriedly went to the kitchen. [A group is against the government? Why? Am I going to be a part in this coming war? No matter, I don't care how young I am,] he thought to himself, [If I have to join to protect the emperor and his government, I will agree without hesitation. This must be the reason why I have been training so hard.]  
  
***  
  
Later the next day, Masanobu called all the masters of the different chapters of the dojo for a meeting on the decision for the aid asked by the government. Souji acted as if he had never heard of it before and listened eagerly as he heard what the others say. He was a child; they all knew that, but his part in the assembly is just as important as any of them. He looked across him and saw a man older than him. His face stern and somewhat focused and Souji knew he was from another chapter. The man glanced at him and turned his attention back at Kondou.  
  
"We shall decide then, later on." Kondou called out, "Once the decision is made, it cannot be reversed. We shall either be on the government's side or not." At that, everyone got up and walked about.  
  
The one Okita noticed went up to him and talked to him in a low voice. "Aren't you too young to be in this? I didn't know Masanobu sensei had a son."  
  
"You misunderstand my condition, sir." Okita shook his head, "I am one of the head masters in this dojo. I am Okita Souji, and yes, I am indeed younger than the rest of you. And who might you be?"  
  
"Hajime Saito," the man nodded, "How old are you and long have you been training?"  
  
"I am 20 and I have been training for 12 years." Souji answered politely, "And you, Hajime-san?"  
  
"I am 20 and I have been training for quite as long as you, but not as serious and I have been out in the world, although not too far." Saito shook his head. "I pity you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You sold your youth to become strong, I only made my training really serious in the later years. Youth is priceless, Okita-san. If, I am not mistaken you were known as the adult child. It is better that you repay your youth."  
  
"Yes, I am known by that; but I have gotten this far and I am not turning back."  
  
"I did not say that you have to quit. There are other ways to that. You must catch up. 'I have spent mine in full and you must with yours though the time has passed,' that is what my grandfather used to say and I believe it until now." Souji just stared at him quizzically as he spoke. In response, Saito added, "You could start by smiling, even a little bit." When Souji tried Saito nodded in approval.  
  
It was quite an unusual feeling for Souji to be smiling again but it felt good. "What technique do you master, Hajime-san?"  
  
"Gatotsu," Saito said, "You should smile more often. It suits you better. And may I ask of your technique?"  
  
"Sandanzuki," Souji replied, "Thank you. Why don't you smile yourself?"  
  
"I have become tired of it." Saito explained, "Besides, it wouldn't suit me any more."  
  
"It would."  
  
"I will only look weird."  
  
"Try me."  
  
With that, Saito smiled and it took all of Souji's will power to conceal it, although not enough to hide his amusement. Saito sighed, "I told you so."  
  
The meeting then commenced, and the unanimous decision was to help the government.  
  
***  
  
Imagine Saito smile. I saw it once and it does not suit him!!! 


	3. So Long?

Maybe I should change the Title to "The Shadow of Rurouni Kenshin" because when I ask some anime-related people about Okita, their first reaction is, "Who?" That sucks!!! They don't know my onii-sama!!! So do you think I should?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Soushi woke up the next day to find some clothing before his room. He lifted one of the neatly folded articles and found it to be a blue haori, with white ridges at the end of the sleeves, that didn't quite overlap each other as he pulled them together. The one below it was a blue one and a figure 8 string along with to it. A white headband with a dark blue rectangle in the middle was beside a daisho (daito-long and shoto-short sword) replacing the bokken that he had been using. He dug up a letter underneath the pile and read:  
  
'Thank you for deciding to help out the government, Okita Soushi. From this day forward, you shall be called, Captain of the first Shinsengumi squad under the leadership of Kondou Isami Masanobu. By noon, you and your comrades shall be transported to Taikoro where your new headquarters will be.'  
  
Soushi sat there fazed. [Me, a captain of a squad? I wonder if Hajime-san is also a captain. He seems to be qualified enough.] He shrugged and put on the new outfit over his purple haori and white hakama. He stepped out of his room and walked along the dojo. He knew he would miss that place as he ran his hands upon its walls.  
  
He opened one of the doors to the dining area and, to his surprise, the other sword masters were already there, eating and chatting. The only available space was the one between Kondou and Saito. He had no other choice and decided to sit between them sheepishly. It felt awkward for him to sit there since he had gotten up late. Kondou, to his left, nodded to him as if greeting him a pleasant morning and Soushi nodded back before starting to eat.  
  
"Do you usually wake up this late, Okita-san?" asked a voice that came from the right.  
  
"No, Hajime-san." Soushi shook his head in denial, "It is only for today that I have awaken this late. Usually, I awaken at the crack of dawn. Tell me, how late is it?"  
  
"The sun is near overhead. A good guess would be nearly noon." Saito told him, "It is well that you awaken that early. I usually wake up at around a little earlier than this. I see that your smile had not wavered." Soushi nodded and continued to eat; Saito continued, "Do you hold any position in the group?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." Soushi replied as he finished his soup, "Captain of the first squad. I believe you have a position as well."  
  
"Captain of the third squad," he replied in monotone. "You are a unique kid, you know that? I haven't met any captains that go by your age or younger. It seems that your skill in Sandanzuki is indeed great."  
  
"And I say the same for your Gatotsu." Soushi nodded, finishing his meal. "Do you have any clue as to where Taikoro is? Is it far from here?"  
  
"I have never gone as far as that yet." Saito admitted. "But I think it's in another region. Do you think those Ishinshishi guys have a swordsman that would match up to us?  
  
"I guess," Soushi shrugged, "I don't know all the people in Japan, so I'm not sure. We may never know. I mean, I have never gone out and challenged outsiders yet. For all I know, I could be a weak warrior in front of another."  
  
The raucous laughter that echoed in the room was cut off by the sound of hooves and wheels that trudged against the ground. They rose from their seats and went to the front gate to see several hors-drawn carriages with roofs. [Am I going to ride this? The only ones I know who ride these things are government officials and rich people.] Okita thought.  
  
With Kondou's orders, they all boarded and Soushi was again with Saito. Getting the window seat, he got a better view than Saito who sat between him and Hijikata Toshizo, vice commander of the Shinsengumi as well as the acting older brother of Okita. Soushi didn't know whether he'd be seeing his home town again or not. With one last glance, he took in all of the scenery. The dojo he lived his life in, the farmers and other people he knew, working as if driven by some unknown force, the plantation he had stolen some fruit from when he was six, and the entire town, waving them goodbye. [Is this really goodbye?] Soushi asked himself as he waved back making some teenage girls blush.  
  
Soon, the mountains loomed over them and they were near the boundary of the fief. Soushi relaxed in his seat and sighed as if contented.  
  
Toshizo eyed both men and smirked, "Do you two know what we're getting ourselves into?"  
  
"A fight to help the government." Soushi answered.  
  
"A war." The 3rd squad leader said flatly which made Soushi blink at him in askance.  
  
"Indeed, it is a war." Toshizo agreed, "Saito, I think you have already gained quite some knowledge about it, am I correct?" Saito nodded. "If it wouldn't cause you too much of a burden, I would want to ask you to help Okita through this. I wouldn't know what his first reaction to killing another person would be."  
  
The other man nodded and glared at Soushi questioningly. [If he hasn't any experience in this, why is he the captain of the first troop? For all we know he could be vomiting at his first kill or else he couldn't kill at all.]  
  
"Soushi," Toshizo continued, "I want you to know that in war it's, kill or be killed and mercy is for the weak. If we are to support the government, we must eradicate all who oppose it, do you understand?" Soushi only eyed him questioningly. "You are young. What I mean to say is that whenever you see an enemy, kill him before he gets a chance to kill you."  
  
"I understand, but," Soushi shook his head, "Couldn't we show a little mercy even if the enemy is already wounded?"  
  
"If he cannot stand to fight any longer." The older man added. "Follow the code of Bushido, Soushi, that's all there is to it."  
  
***  
  
Maa, I'm so loaded but thank goodness school's over! Now I can get back to writing!!! 


	4. The Search for Childhood

I thought I could get back to writing but, no! I still have a lot of parties to attend to. I'm so sorry for the delay. I got the info from different sources but the most reliable one is at http://www.geocities.com/meowcarrot/gumi.html and other Japanese books.  
  
I admit, I guessed their ages then but, I still have no info on that. It's quite hard to come by. I can't let that clash with my other research - for the school that is.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
The journey to the next town was monotonous and silent. All Okita could see were trees, the dirt road, rocks and the other carriages. Most of the passengers were either asleep or singing enka - some sounding worse than a cat getting his tail stepped on. He never really tried to sing it but he knows he couldn't since his family was never musically inclined, so he guessed he wasn't either. Saito and Toshizo were forced to awaken whenever a cart with enka-singing samurais were near as much as they wanted to continue sleeping.  
  
Souji heard from other peddlers that Kyoto was a grand place with shrines and temples by the tens. It was always a busy town with the people's lanterns and lamps always glowing in the night. There was nothing for him to do but sit in his place and find his own way to pass the time because he had heard that if they would not reach their destination by nightfall, they would be camping for the night and continue their journey by morning.  
  
When Souji shifted in his seat, he felt something inside his haori that he forgot to remove. He reached in and found a paper ball. It was late last night that he came by a boy who was stuck in the tallest sakura tree trying to get his toy. No one noticed it since it was the outskirts of town and most had retired to their rooms.  
  
"Anyone, help me!" the boy cried out, "Onii-san, please help me. I can't get down!" he called upon him as he passed by.  
  
Souji looked up with a smile on his face but it was not seen by the kid for his features were hidden by an overcast shadow. The boy gasped. Although he couldn't see his face clearly, he knew it was Souji for his distinctive air and built. "I'll get you down." He called up, "Don't fall until I get there, OK?"  
  
Before the child could respond, Souji was already halfway up the branch where he sat stuck. And in almost an instant, he found himself in the older boy's arms and, with a jump, was on the ground. He settled the boy n the ground and patted his head. It was only then that the boy realized that the person he once knew was the most serious of all in the fief was smiling genuinely at him.  
  
"Why were you up there?" Souji started to ask, "How long have you been waiting and wailing for someone to help you?"  
  
"Ever since after dinner." The boy admitted, "I was invited by my friends to play but then there were two bullies who suddenly came and snatched our toy. The others ran but I didn't because my mother gave it to me. But then, they put it up there and when I got it, I couldn't get down."  
  
"How many were you and the bullies?"  
  
"We were eight and the bullies were three." The boy said as he held back a tear.  
  
"I see. The next time those bullies come," he told the boy without a slight quaver in his smile, "Stand up to them along with your friends because sometimes, the best way to win and succeed is to be together. You're more than they are, so why are you afraid? It should be them who are afraid of you because you can help each other beat them, right?"  
  
The kid nodded and sounded happy and honored at the presence of one of the best, if not the best swordsman he ever knew. "Okita-san, thank you. I believe in what you say and I want you to know that I want to be like you and you look better when you smile." The boy approached him and placed the paper ball in his hands. "I want to give this to you so that you will remember me someday."  
  
Souji eyed the kid that ran quickly down the street and then on the ball that was given to him. He eyed the deflated ball just as he was eying it in the carriage. [So that you will remember me someday...] the thought ran in Souji's head. [Will I ever see him again? Even after the war? Will it be over?] The sudden bump on the road suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts and looked up to see his traveling companions. They were still both asleep. A huge sweat drop formed behind his head.  
  
Again, he stared at the flat, but colorful ball in his hands. The last time he was able to touch one of those was when he was a mere seven years old...thirteen years ago. It was too long. [Perhaps Hajime-san was right; I had wasted my youth for something like this. A war.] He now doubted, himself, if service to the government and being renowned as one of the best was any consolation for the lost time; the time he should have spent in childhood. He thought he could have waited at least five more years before he trained as rigorously as he did.  
  
He shook his head. [Now is not the time for regrets.]  
  
He blew up the paper ball and deftly played with it even at the crowded space they had. For the first time in his entire life as a swordsman, he felt lighthearted and relaxed. He didn't even care when other swordsmen from the other coaches saw him. All he knew was, he was going to get the rest of his childhood back.  
  
His two companions eyed him in askance and the ball was tossed without warning to Toshizo without him realizing that he returned it. Souji laughed and Saito found it quite amusing. Before the 3rd squad captain realized it, the ball was toward his direction and it landed on his face. Both Toshizo and Okita laughed and Saito returned the ball with a grunt. Soon, the three of them were playing and became either the envy or the show of the other Shinsengumi.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
The only reason I had written this is because I'm sick and I did not attend the party I was supposed to attend to. 


	5. Reality

Mattaku...another set of parties. Argh! Sorry for the delay. Drat I forgot the spelling of Satou must be like this, with the 'u'. Argh!  
  
Mayorie: Er...the Shogun are like the government but you're correct; sorry for that, my mistake. Thanks for seeing it! I'm not really well now, am I?  
  
Kasumi Destruction: Aww...thanks Kasumi-san! I will and I'm trying but I got this feeling that I've had a fishbone stuck in my throat for 3 days now. Wonder what it is.  
  
Haruka Hiasobi: I'm really not referring to him as Kenshin's shadow, but the shadow of the show. Even in the OAV, how much importance was given to him? Why, he's very important even in reality!!!  
  
Darn it! I should have listened to my teacher so that I can name one Shogun. Can anyone help me with that? I will just put on the picked name later on in the next chap. Enough rants.  
  
***  
  
Night fell and they knew they wouldn't be able to make it on time, so they camped for the night. The wagons all arranged themselves in a circular pattern for quite a few reasons as Soushi had learned. The first is for protection or alarm from any wild animals that may be coming. The second is, if any of the Ishinshishi should waylay them why they sleep, it would not only serve as their barrier but their arms would be within reach as well. The last is so that leaving would become easier and faster...for as long as none of them are not lazy getting up, that is.  
  
The servants on each coach hurriedly set up camp just as the swordsmen were getting down. It was like they were a family member of the shogun for the sidesteps and service they received from the servants. Soushi stopped the servant from his coach from his bustling. "Sir, excuse me, I was wondering," Okita scratched his head thinking of how he would say things. "Why are you treating us like this? I mean we're not landlords or anything, are we?"  
  
"Oh but you are going to be, sir." The man told him, "Why, do you not know that even the merchants are not as half as powerful, if not rich as the samurai that work for the shogun? Is that not the reason that you accepted their offer?"  
  
Soushi looked at him quizzically, "We are? I didn't know things go that way."  
  
"Have you not heard it even in the Shirakawa fief? You live there, don't you?" the man looked downward as if he was talking to the lord of the state.  
  
"Would you raise your head, I don't understand." Soushi shook his head. "All I know is, we have a landlord faithful to the powers governing this country. Tell me, do all samurai receive this treatment?"  
  
"No, sir," the man looked up to him but never attempted to even glance at his eyes. "Only the greatest and most faithful receive it. Do you mean to tell me that you have agreed to this without knowing your reward? That you only did it for the sake of the shogun alone?"  
  
Soushi nodded his head. "I admit. I am a bit ignorant about their workings because I never really cared."  
  
"How old are you, Okita-sama?" The servant suddenly asked.  
  
"Twenty, why do you ask?" before the servant could answer, Soushi slapped his head and chortled. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me, I do believe I don't have your name yet, good sir."  
  
"My name is Nagashima Hiroki, your group's servant, sir." He bowed showing respect to Soushi. "I asked, sir, because I thought you were young to realize some of the laws of the country; and as I have learned, you are. I believe I have never known someone so young to be eager to jump in war. But do not mistake me, I do not doubt your abilities despite your youth being captain of the first squad and all. And while your comrades frown and fell the tension of the coming battle, I sense from you a light spirit and clarity of mind as what is needed in a samurai. I see that you have not let go of your youth."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, Mr." Saitou suddenly said from behind him. "He had just found it after 12 boring, stiff years of training."  
  
"I'm afraid that's right, Nagashima-san." Soushi agreed, "I have wasted my childhood for strength and I am now doing my best to get it back and I hope I'm not too late."  
  
"Okita-san, it is never too late for childhood. Even the most powerful seek it." He bowed as if asking leave for him to do his duties.  
  
Saito dismissed him and glared at Soushi. "Do you have to tell him that much? For all we know he could be a spy of the Ishinshishi and he could be telling the other members of the group as we speak.. As I have learned they are everywhere. Learn to hold your tongue, Soushi-san."  
  
"Thank goodness you have resorted to using my first name, Saitou-san. I was becoming too tight with the formalities." Soushi admitted, "And yes, I will hold my tongue from now on."  
  
"I only did it because Hijikata-san told me to watch over you and I can't do that if I address you as if you have a higher rank than me. We are of equal rank, besides."  
  
"Yes, that is true." Okita nodded, "But now, I must be used to calling him Hijikata-san instead of Toshizo-san. It's kind of awkward for me since I've been calling him that for years and I will call him differently now." Okita laughed and Saito tried not to since he knows it will only look goofy on him. "But, Saitou-san, is what Nagashima-san told me true?"  
  
"Yes, Soushi-san," Saito nodded his head. "That is why most of them agreed to this as well as I."  
  
"Oh, I see." Soushi shrugged and went to the campfire where everybody ate.  
  
After the moon has crept high, the Shisengumi went to sleep in sleeping bags prepared for them so that they can start early tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
That's the way things go in the Tokugawa era. Wait...Iyeyasu Tokugawa, hmmm...  
  
Yeah, for all those anime dubs and subtitles that put Master in place for Saito-san in the translation of how Okita-niisama calls Saito, read this: THEY ARE EQUAL AND DO DIFFERENT TECHNIQUES!!! 


	6. Kyoto

Takada Saiko aka Chase-chan: Yeah, um, Saitou's last name is Hajime and Soushi/Souji's is Okita. So, they did call each other by their last names the first time they met, right? Thanks for the correct info, I'll bear that in mind. Thanks for the correction; it's just that Saitou looks so much older. And yes, I will launch an attack on those evil dubbers as soon as I get away from my evil teachers!!!  
  
Kasumi Destruction: Yeah, stupid dubbers! Next time, I'm gonna get my shoto from my uncle in Japan (since I can't bring it out of the country; he gave it to me, I have no license yet) and slice them all!!! Go! Iaijutsu!  
  
Mayorie: Yup, I'm gonna keep updating and updating because I have readers and reviewers like you guys. But, I'm really sorry for the delay.  
  
Important: Mwah! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu minna! Also...Gomenasai minna!!! The ages were wrong; Okita nad Hajime are of the same age, but please bear with me. I was not able to look for more info on anything lately with my English/Journalism teacher and her research papers. I just changed the age in the other chapter and Saito will be there to guide him because of his knowledge of the outside world. (No, I'm not saying Souji-niisama is ignorant; his hometown is secluded.)  
  
***  
  
Souji awoke before dawn as he always did expecting even at least one to be up, but to his dismay, it was only him who was awake. He waited a few minutes more but none of them awoke. With a sigh, he folded his sleeping bag and stared at the burned-out fire then gazed above him - at the moon that directed it's rays to dimly light the earth at night. He noticed, for once that it was a beautiful sight. He always looked at it but never noticed.  
  
Without anything to do at all, he thought why however the likeness of the size of the moon and the sun, they never gave the same amount of radiance. He thought about the legends about them but they never seemed to satisfy his inquisitive mind. He had a different theory altogether. He thought that the moon was the sun's sister that will replace him when his light burns out. He knew that it was a silly assumption but the legends are, to him, silly as well.  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he walked over to the wagon he had ridden in. He opened the door and got the paper ball from under the chair. He didn't want to bother his thoughts with what lay ahead so he played with his toy again as he sat down beside where he had slept. He didn't have the time to pack up much of his belongings so it was the only reminder he had of home and the townspeople there.  
  
[I wonder if I will ever see that boy again.] He thought wishfully. [No one here seems to be any fun if I don't start it--] He stopped despite himself and shied with a shade on his cheeks [Was I that cold back then? Was that how I spent my childhood? A hard rock covered with ice. Yes, that what I once was and what they are now. I don't know why but I seem to be disturbed by the concept of killing someone. That is a weakness that a samurai must overcome; and overcome it, I shall.]  
  
Soon, one of the servants stirred in his sleep and awoke. Seeing Souji already awake, he scrambled to get up and immediately lit the fire with a bit of noise accompanying it rousing the others as well. Most of the servants and coachmen went about helter-skelter and the Shinsengumi sat up quickly.  
  
Souji wore a puzzled look for a while then broke into a laugh. All the while, Toshizo came up to him and sat by his place. "Souji, when we get to Kyoto, there will be a screening for the recruitment of the Shinsegumi members. Although we wear this uniform, we are not yet fully pledged Shinsengumi. Do your best and always remember Bushido."  
  
At that, Toshizo stood up without any more to say and left Souji looking at him askance. When Saitou came by, he called out, "Saitou-san, are we really still going to have a screening in Kyoto once we get there before we really become Shinsengumi?"  
  
"Yes," Saitou began, "Although we have been pre-tested in the dojo in a way that I have don't know, Higonokami Matsudaira is not easily belived by rumors that this one is god or that one is one of the best. He wants to see things for himself. If we do pass, a number of our followers will be ronin, so we must be prepared for their rudeness."  
  
"Matsudaira?" Okita asked him wide-eyed, "Higonokami Matsudaira, the leader of Kyoto Shugoshoku? Now that made me nervous. What kind of screening will we have?"  
  
"A test of skills in sword handling, of course." Saitou said shaking his head. "Well, they're already starting breakfast, so come on."  
  
After they had eaten, they were on their way to Kyoto once again.  
  
As they finally arrived, he marveled at the streets. They were teeming with people bustling about on both sides of the cart talking loudly. Roving vendors shouted their goods and, as he observed, most of them sold fish and vegetable. There were inns there twice as big as the one in his hometown which he once thought was already too big. Inside, he could hear laughter from the drunk and irritable shouts from the owners. The people didn't seem to take even a second glance at the carts that passed by treating it as if it was an ordinary occurrence while back home, most of the people crowded along the carts to see who the nobleman was that came to honor them with his/her presence.  
  
[Things are very different here.] Souji thought. [I hope I can adjust to this kind of living immediately. I wouldn't want to be lost in this.]  
  
Toshizo smiled at his companions and said, "Be careful, now, especially you, Souji. There are a lot of conmen here that may trick you into something. This is not like ordinary village life; not the one that you were used to."  
  
"I understand." Souji replied. "But how am I going to get used to this city?"  
  
"What do you think I'm here for?" Saitou asked him, "As I've said, I've been out in the world and I know certain things. But when you're off alone, better ask women for directions and such questions and never ask drunkards."  
  
"Yes," Toshizo agreed, "especially not drunkards."  
  
They rolled along the street silently from then on to Taikoro for a little rest then onto Shieikan where Matsudaira awaits. 


	7. The Test

Hontou ni gomen, minna!!! I know I was gone for far too long but it's because I went to the province and they don't have any computers within a 10 mile radius of where I stay.  
  
Important: Oh yeah, I know that Saito came in later in the Shinsen but I want him in already so that he and Okita will have a better relationship with him, ne?  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Soushi looked about the mansion (what do you call that?) of Higonokami with great interest since he had not been in a place such as that in his whole life. The hall they walked through to the training hall was embellished with the statue of every Shinto deity there was. The walls were painted red through the influence of the Chinese culture, if his suspicion was correct, and gold columns beside every statue. The hall was long and the ceiling was high and it was wide enough to let five people walk abreast.  
  
Soon an enormous door separated them from their test and most of them closed their eyes as if this was going to be the biggest battle they have to fight in their entire lives. The door swung open slowly, making a low creaking sound as it did. Higonokami sat upon a dais with two others by his side. Two servants led them to be seated at either ends of the wide hall where the cushions (what do you call them again?) were placed; one for each person.  
  
The two men beside the Kyoto Shugoshoku leader stood up and went across the hall. The more silent-looking man spoke in a booming voice. "You are all here to be tested if you are fit your titles as one of our scouts have told us. I will be the referee on this. As you hear your name, please step up and test your strength against Yamanami-san. You are to use these bokken." He gestured toward the man at his right and the bokken at his feet. "Okita Soushi!"  
  
Soushi was startled out of his wits! He didn't want to be first, but there was no avoiding it. The hardened stare of Higonokami did not make it any lighter for him at all. His throat tightened and the grip he had on his daito made his knuckles white as he stood up. He had absolutely no idea how powerful this man was. For all he knew the other man could kill him as efficiently as he could if faced with a sheep. As he was on his knees, he remembered to untie it and he did so hastily; fumbling at the knots.  
  
When he got to the center, his hands trembled reaching for the bokken. Kondou shook his head as he noted the uncertainty he had. He stared at him hard until Soushi's gaze fell on him. He knew what the stare meant. [If you doubt yourself as if putting yourself down, it is best that you abandon it and save yourself from shame. No, I don't doubt myself! I can do this. I am to be the captain of the 1st squad and I will be!]  
  
He closed his eyes and took in one deep breath then opened them again to see the referee motioning them to the two red strips of paint on the tatami mats one and a half meters apart. Suddenly he felt as if there was only him and his opponent; as if it weren't a test; as if he were to kill. As they positioned themselves, the referees hand raised then went down immediately signaling them to begin.  
  
Soushi charged at him using only the basic thrusts and slashed to see how well his opponent was. The latter thought that his strength only reaches that much and belittled him as he, too, was studying how well Soushi was. Yamanami thrust at him with great skill but Soushi was not to be caught unaware.  
  
[I do not doubt myself!] He screamed inside telling himself that as if his life depended on it.  
  
Soushi parried the block with great ease and stepped to one side awaiting his opponent's move.  
  
[I will not shame the honor of my family and neither of my dojo and the technique taught to me by my master!] He thought so that he could almost hear his own voice.  
  
Yamanami was suddenly aware that Soushi had only hidden his talents when his every attack had no effect on the latter. Finally he resorted to his ougi without thought for he was overwhelmed. Soushi took it to his advantage.  
  
[I am Okita Soushi, the best in the Shirakawa fief. I will be the victor and I will not be looked down however young I may be!] with his thoughts came a wordless scream. He dodged the other man's ougi and put to work his Sandanzuki after the older man had done his and left himself open for an attack.  
  
With a grunt, Yamanami fell and dropped to his knees. At that, Soushi finally came to his senses and noticed that he was now in defense stance. He didn't know why then, but he felt as if he had both lost and controlled himself in the test. To him, it felt like he was about to kill someone although he knew he was not. He dropped his bokken and stared at the room with wide eyes and mouth hanging slightly open. His gaze fell on his master whose face was then showing a great deal of satisfaction and pride. He dropped his bokken and asked the other man if he was well. The other nodded and smiled despite himself.  
  
The referee's voice echoed once again, "Okita-san, you may either wait for the decision here or anywhere else in this place but do not leave the grounds. Should you wish to go to the garden, you may. You shall be called upon later on."  
  
[The garden...yes, perhaps, that is a good place. Zen.] Okita bowed to them and replied, "I shall wait in the garden and clear my thoughts." With a surprised nod from Matsudaira he went his way.  
  
It was not only Higonokami that he noticed who stared at him in surprise but as well as others. Unaware, Hiroki followed him with both awe and respect in his eyes, not speaking a word and waiting, like a good servant, to be spoken to before he spoke.  
  
When Okita finally sensed the presence of Hiroki he decided to ask him in a calm and comforting voice, "Nagashima-san, why do the others stare at me as if I had done something very wrong?"  
  
"I do believe it is not that, sir," the servant replied shaking his head, "rather, I think it is the same reason why I am awed, you were smiling the whole time you fought, although it wavered in a step or two. It was as if it were not a real battle to you."  
  
"I was?" Okita sounded startled himself. "But, really, Nagashima-san, I was quite nervous about the whole ordeal. I could have done poorly and his defeat may only be by chance."  
  
"Whatever you say sir." The servant bowed, "I still think you have done well." 


	8. Little Knowledge

Phoe-chan: Yes, Soushi-niisama did have TB back then but, give him rest before he gets it. Not too early now or he'll die before he even reaches the Ikeda-ya affair. And, yes, if you have any more information regarding oniisama, please do tell.  
  
amakasu toko: I share your pain. He is my oniisama after all. How could he be not popular? *sigh*  
  
KasumiDestruction: Thank you. *sniff* You make me cry...not! ^^x kidding.  
  
Important: How could I be so stupid? Shieikan is a dojo. I totally forgot. Atashi wa totte mo bakayarou na chijin da ze!!! *Some shouts are heard: Kill the author! She gives us wrong information!*  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
"Yeargh!"  
  
[Another scream...] Souji thought, [Did he fall, or did he just charge? The wait is too much.] His muscles tensed and his grip on the stone that he sat upon was likely to cause deep marks on his hand. As soon as he tensed, he relaxed once more at the harmony and peace that the garden provided.  
  
The pond reflected the lone light of the moon as well as the overcast shadows of the clouds overhead. It was surrounded by small flowering shrubs and a few rocks and small stone lamps. Either side of the pond was connected by a wooden, yellow bridge without any balustrades or handles on each side. Taller trees were planted against the wall with some reaching up higher than the wall itself.  
  
Hiroki stood behind him in a distance two arms long. He waited like a good servant; not to speak when not spoken to. It was one of the most basic things he had to remember and often times he forgets it completely. He was glad that Souji was not the kind of master that would require him to act like a dog as other masters do. [Maybe he doesn't do it because he doesn't know yet.] He thought out of doubt.  
  
"Nagashima-san," Souji began, "why are you acting as if I would bite you this very instant? You are so close at hand, yet still so utterly distant. What is the matter?" he asked turning to face him.  
  
Hiroki started to open his mouth to answer but no words came as he was cut off by another voice.  
  
"It is the rule for servants." The voice said in a matter-of-fact way. "'Do not speak when you are not spoken to. Do not move unless bidden yet stay close at hand in case needed.' You have to understand that you and he are not of the same level. Quit thinking like a farmer, Souji-san."  
  
"Saitou-san!" Souji turned around giving quite a shocked look as he saw him and another person behind him who he concluded was the other man's servant. "Is it true? I didn't know about it." Nagashima nodded. "Well, what ever the policy may be, I will not go with it. He's still human like you and me, you know. Besides, we aren't sure if they are to be our servants since the results are not yet out."  
  
Saitou sighed. "You'll get used to it soon, somehow. And another thing, it's better to assume that the best will happen because the will is powerful." He shook his head at Hiroshi who had a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Are you done already, Saitou-san?" Souji changed the topic as he felt quite uncomfortable with it. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I'm done?" Saitou rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Honestly, you still think like a provincial boy. As for being here; I'd rather stay here than there. Those people keep on screaming as they charge. They are so noisy while contrasting the serene air here."  
  
Souji gave a laugh. "Their screams reach here, too." He said those words just in time as another yell broke the serenity of the place. "There is just no escaping it. I think you did fine, Saitou-san. I didn't hear you complain about yourself screaming. I doubt you have had a hard time dealing with the test, haven't you?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I did." Saitou admitted. "I just have distaste for screaming people. That Yamanami is harder to take down than a all. We ended up in a draw as was decided. I even have to use up to my sanshiki to end up as we did. Just as well, I didn't want to do zeroshiki. I think you're better than anyone else. All of them fell like lump of sacks...well, maybe not Inoue and Toudou. I think Harada did well, too, but I'm not sure since I left almost immediately."  
  
"I think I didn't do well enough." Souji smiled but doubt was evident in his smile. "What happened to me was...I really don't know what...something like when I chase a wolf out of my family's livestock. Like, a farmer trying to protect my livelihood. I don't blame you, though, if you laugh."  
  
Both servants tried to stifle their little chortles to no avail. But with a cutting glance from Saitou, they fell into dead silence. Not even a snicker was heard out of them.  
  
"Saitou-san, it was fine, really." Souji said grabbing him by the shoulders to face him again. "A farmer's son would do that often and, however bad that may turn out to others, I'm still proud of it. I am not abashed; no, not one bit."  
  
"I just hope you live long enough to stand by what you have said." Saitou shook his head. [Farmer or no, this captain must learn the ways of the city. He will be eaten alive if not.]  
  
A long silence stood between them. It was thunderous and more so since no one knew what to say to the other. Other than the ruffling leaves that danced in the whispers of the wind, the only sound that reached the ears of the four people in the garden were the abrupt screams of the people who were spring in the dojo.  
  
Souji's thought drifted out of the walls of the dojo and into the city. There were a lot of things he wanted to discover. Things that were not found in his home. Things that were foreign. Things that may lead him to know things that he should have long before; that he had never heard of in his hometown. The urge screamed out loud at him causing him to ignore the physical din silence around the garden.  
  
The nudging thought did not last long as a servant cam out to them saying, "Sirs, Matsudaira-san requests your presence inside the halls. I think he is to pronounce judgment upon your assay on your swordsmanship skills."  
  
"We shall follow." Souji stood up and nodded at the servant who called them. "Well, Saitou-san. I guess it is now time to final judgment. Good luck to you." With that, he followed the other man inside the dojo wearing a smile on his face.  
  
[At least I don't need to tell him not to wear his heart on his sleeve.] Saitou thought as he followed as well. [That's the one thing he has an advantage over other people and as well as his enemies.]  
  
The wind howled furiously behind them as if preordaining a disaster. Souji heard the howl in realization. It may be a village myth; but to him, it meant something ominous. It may be that he failed or something worse to come but whatever it was, he was ready to face it. Still he was not sure if it was for him or for another, but he was certain it will befall one of the four of them: him, Saitou or either of their servants. 


	9. Induction

Naomi: I like gardens so I had a mind to put it. Our garden is just beside me; out the glass doors where I work. Holywoodize? What's that? I don't think it could be that bad, could it? I can continue it up to his death only if you want to, that is.  
  
Phoe-chan: Thanks ^^x hehehe. So, you want my take on Nihongo? If I told you I suck at it, would you believe me (considering you have not yet read Haywire).  
  
April-san: Death match! I love death matches! Later on, now, be patient. Rating may go up because of GORE!!! Bwahahaha!  
  
Sorry to be boring you with the names of the captains of the squad. There is a festering (eww...) person floating in my head.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Soushi tried to keep his calm as best as he could as they entered the main hall. Most everyone was there, seated accordingly and a few were, as he noticed, had stiffened steps in anticipation as they came from wherever they had come from. The air was definitely tense and he doesn't want to add more of it himself.  
  
He breathed calmly again as he had done before and the emptiness he had felt when he was fighting filled him again. Void of emotion, of thought and of feeling, and replaced with determination, calmness and focus. He always felt so good in this state and, for him, there was no way to describe it.  
  
He settled himself in his original position and surprised everyone at his utter calm. His face wore a smile and he held an air of confidence that dared not escape his lips. Most of them envied him. They were sure he would pass for he had beat Yamanami as if he were a wild beast at his father's farm. Most of them who didn't receive the letter that they were to be captain wished that if they were to be subordinates, Soushi's leadership would definitely honor them. But there were times wishes were not fulfilled and they knew of it.  
  
Matsudaira stood from where he sat and bowed at Kondou regarding him for well-trained students before he began. "Isami Kondou-san, the daimyo are honored to have you and your group on our side. We do hope that you keep our ideals as commander of the Shinsengumi. Toshizo Hijikata-san, it is then your place as Vice-commander to remind your commander of it. Kashitaro Ito-san, I bid you to use your knowledge well and stand strong as the military adviser of the group. Susumu Yamzaki-san and Kai Shimada-san, I wish you well in your silence as the group's spies.  
  
"I admit I had doubts as I was never the one to trust without full knowledge of what I face. Yet with what I have seen, you do deserve what you have come here for. I did not set Yamanami-san to see if you can beat him but your will to do so is what I sought; I have found it. Okita Soushi- san, I regard you captain of the 1st squad. Shinpachi Nagakura-san, do well as the captain of the 2nd troop. Hajime Saito-san, ride forth as the captain of the 3rd squad. Tadaji Matsubara-san, be lenient as captain of the 4th squad. Kanryuusai Takeda-san, be steadfast as captain of the 5th group. Genzaburo Inoue-san, be rigorous in handling the 6th company. Sanjyuuro Tani-san, I expect great things from you as leader of the 7th pack. Heisuke Toudo-san, do well for the best interest of the 8th troop. Mikisaburo Suzuki-san, do not settle for less as the captain of the 9th squad. Let me not forget you, Sanosuke Harada-san as you will be the captain of the 10 troop.  
  
"The rest of you shall find your places in the troop tomorrow. I do believe you shall not make the same mistake as did Kamo Serizawa. I bid you good rest and report back here on the morrow for a little briefing on your duties. Your servants shall see to your places. That is all."  
  
As Matsudaira went his way, sighs of relief and release from tension were heard. Some even managed a slight chortle as the encounter was authoritatively over.  
  
Soushi immediately released himself from the trance he had set on himself. He had no reluctance in letting it go and was glad that he had. Most of them who hadn't a place among the officers gathered around him telling him that he was quite impressive. He had handled himself well in the mock-match that it made a lot of them admire him. He had also kept his utmost calm lessening the bursting tension in the room that the others made; that made him even more popular.  
  
Having known that it was the emptiness that had caused him to act in such a manner, he politely excused himself trying not to get too much praise or attention drawn to himself. He knew that Kondou and Hijikata could have done a better job, or at least any of them without that emptiness.  
  
Hiroki immediately followed at his heels as he strode off to the shoji of the dojo into the garden once more.  
  
"Sir, I--" he cut himself off before saying more knowing that Soushi had become his full master and that speaking against his will would not be at all pleasant.  
  
"What is it you want to say, Nagashima-san?" Soushi asked concerned, "I believe you do not have to ask permission from me if you wish to speak. You have as much right as I do."  
  
Hiroki breathed a sigh of relief before he went on. "Sir, I believe your place is waiting for you behind the dojo. If you desire rest now, I shall accompany you without hesitation."  
  
"I guess," Soushi turned to him with a genuine smile, "I am tired. Lets' go, I reckon you are weary as well."  
  
Hiroki backed in surprise. No one has ever given him that much attention before [How could he be...so...different? He doesn't see me the way others do. Why?]  
  
"Is there something the matter, Nagashima-san?"  
  
"Nothing, sir," Nagashima hurriedly composed himself. "And, please, sir, call me Hiroki."  
  
"Then I shall treat you as a friend, then Hiroki," Soushi smiled honestly showing that he wasn't kidding at all. "Not as a servant that you expect me to treat you as. Come on."  
  
Hiroki led him across the place and caught his guts to ask. "Why, sir?"  
  
"As you might have known, I was, myself born in a poor family in the Shirakwa fief." Soushi admitted openly. "I had met someone of the Shirakawa family who told me that though he has become great, he will never forget that 'A person is still a person no matter what his status is. Kami-sama has made us all the same not to belittle others but to help each other.' That has been engraved in my heart ever since."  
  
"That is...interesting." Hiroki answered. "He must be a very king hearted man considering he had already owned a fief."  
  
"I believe so, too, Hiroki," Soushi agreed as he entered his place. "I believe so too."  
  
It was a simple shack that felt so much like home to him. A dining area was to the right of the entrance with the kitchen behind it. Directly in front was a small hall meant for a family although it was plain that it would only be himself and his servant staying there. Behind it was a shoji that opens directly to the bathroom. To the left was the servant's quarters and behind it was another shoji facing the hall which was Soushi's own room.  
  
In his farm life, this would make a dream house for his family, but here, it was only meant for two persons. He had heard that it just might get better. 


	10. The First Scouting

KasumiDestruction: oh, sorry. Well, these kinds of samurai are noted to have servants scurrying along with their masters when they are off duty so, well, if you don't like it, I'll put them out of the story after this. And, well, they are different persons in need to strengthen some of their weaknesses.  
  
April-san: Thank you! They will battle in the next chap. That's no joke. ^^x  
  
Phoe-chan: You've read it? Oh, then I have to take a look at it. Its been so long since I bothered with that one and moreso with the others. Thank you for your review on that one.  
  
Nikka: Yeah, he was but at more serious battles, he doesn't smile as wide.  
  
Hiss: OK, here's the next chap then.  
  
Gomen! My ISP wouldn't let me log into ff.net for two days! Please accept my sincerest apologies. There's also the field demo coming up as well as the trainings in the army (yeah, we do have those), the upcoming Student Council projects, JS promenade and there are more to come. Kami- sama...tasukete kudasai!!!  
  
***  
  
Souji woke up early as he usually does. He wanted to find out if any of them were awake yet but he dared not rap on their doors - not even in thought. He wrapped his blanket more tightly around himself shivering in the cold air. He could remember that his hometown was cold as well but not as much in Kyoto. He wondered why it would be colder in that region since it lacked trees and forest air.  
  
Hugging the blanket tightly around himself, he began to look for a haori and hakama to change into after he had seen to the heating of his bath. Surely, no one would dare bathe themselves in well water in a freezing morning. He did that before when he was young at his house and it wasn't a delightful experience. The cold water had pricked him like a thousand needles and his muscles became numb for hours on end. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try that again...not that he had become what he is now.  
  
He slid his shoji open and walked half-wittedly to get to the place where coals must be burned to heat a bath. He dragged his feet noisily against the mats which caused Hiroki to awaken. The servant hurriedly got to his feet and asked what Souji wanted. He knew for a fact that his master wakes up earlier than most people but he couldn't get used to waking up earlier. "A bath, sir?"  
  
Souji laughed. "Yes, that is what I want but, stop calling me sir. I told you we're friends."  
  
"But I don't think I can get used to that, si-Souji-san." Hiroki replied casting his eyes downward.  
  
"Nonsense," Souji replied.  
  
"But, the lords will not allow it."  
  
"Very well then," Souji sighed, "but let me, at least, have your company as a friend. I guess I will have to get used to having a servant, then. All right, I will wait for that bath and afterwards, a meal. I want you to eat with me, and I will accept no excuses."  
  
Hiroki bowed then proceeded to rush out and heat the coals for his master's bath. When it was done, Souji proceeded to take a bath and eat his meal with Hiroki. The latter felt odd having it along with his master and never tore his stare away from his food but talked as casually as he could. Although the oddity of it was controversial to those who might see it, it felt good to him.  
  
***  
  
Souji, along with the troop assigned to him, walked casually along the street. Being a Shinsengumi had a lot of responsibilities that could outweigh the privileges the daimyo had to offer. Still, the captains had additional pains, like keeping his men in line and fit, and knowing what was going around the district he was assigned on for that particular day. Yes, they could wander along other districts but that must be known and allowed by the other troop captain.  
  
"I think I'm going to like being a Shinsen member," he heard one man say. "I have the license to kill."  
  
Souji wanted to interject but another voice hurriedly cut him off, "Yeah, look at them, seeing a bunch of us in swords. A good thing they steer clear of us."  
  
The captain had had enough. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face his troop members. "I find your talk interesting, Ijiki-san, Touya- san., though I doubt if you do know the meaning of being a Shinsengumi."  
  
His sudden move stopped everybody else and his meaningful smile sent shivers down everyone's spine. To them, having someone know they're mad at you with their teeth baring and eyes glinting menacingly, was bad enough. Having someone mad at you with a calm smile on their faces was another thing. The others were sure they heard the two men gulp audibly. Okita may be younger than they were, but they certainly knew better than to cross him.  
  
"Well, do you?" Souji asked.  
  
The men stuttered as if the world would tumble if they didn't let a voice out. "I...uh...we were...it was jut..." one of them at least got some words distinguishable.  
  
Souji laughed under his smile [Why on earth are they so afraid? Do they think I'd hurt them? Well, I don't think they will follow someone like me if they don't fear me, being young and unknowing among them. I'll gain their respect later on.] He told that to himself without knowing that they do give him respect. "Well, if you don't know anything better to do being a Shinsen, I suggest you get yourself off this before something even worse happens to you.  
  
Death. Everyone fears it. No one wants it. But it was reality. Everyone knew that once some or even of the most important the rules of the group is broken, they shall suffer, not only suspension, but they will also have to face seppuku killing themselves forcefully. It was even more painful when you are defiant seeing that if you do not do it, they will either suffer drowning or burning; either was as painful as the other.  
  
All of the members agreed but the two he had scolded who seemed to be drowning in shame. Soon, they started off again.  
  
Ronin. Most of them were; the two who had said those things were. He knew that it would take time before they embrace the code of Bushido as well as the laws of the Shinsengumi. He would have to do what he must, then, to teach them, else he would loose his head. 


	11. The Ishinshishi

Phoe-chan: Sleep! Get some rest. Your body can't take that much strain. If you continue, you'd be just like Kenshin. No, I don't mean swordsmanship, he died at the end, right?  
  
Nikka: The best leader! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
April-san: oh, I mean they would all. Hehehehehehehehe...  
  
KasumiDestruction: Yeah, twits! (hey, I like the sound of that! Twit twit twit).  
  
***  
  
It was already noontime and Okita and his troop went into a restaurant to eat. They were just given their allowances for that day to cover all the necessary expenses. With one round around their district over, Soushi decided - over a rumble of stomachs and unheard complains from the members - that it was time to have their lunch.  
  
They took one of the most secluded areas in the restaurant and were attended to by four waitresses, each with full attention. Soushi wondered why and his unasked question was answered by a man who sat across another; probably a newcomer in town, just as he was.  
  
"It's the Shinsengumi. They are like the police of the shogun." The man said in a low voice barely audible to Soushi, "They can do whatever they want, even bully you, and they will get away with it with laughter plastered in their faces."  
  
Soushi almost choked at the reputation their group made to people. He couldn't believe it! [Is that true? I don't believe it, but if it is tru, I'm going to change it, somehow. I'm not going to let any of my members disgrace the pride of this group. We stand for the right of the Daimyo who are in their positions.] He shook of his train of thoughts as his food was set before him by a smiling waitress. As he looked at her, he noticed the smile was forceful. He paid it no mind and gave her a genuine smile.  
  
The sudden action of the captain held her aback. They were not known for such a kind and understanding smile. This was unexpected from a Shinsengumi member.  
  
"Captain," one of the members called out and Soushi's smile left the waitress as he faced the other man. "I forgot to tell you that Masanobu- sama wishes to talk to you after we finish our nightly scouting. Forgive me from not telling you earlier." The man bowed his head as he asked for forgiveness.  
  
"Tanabe-san, you don't have to ask for forgiveness," Soushi replied, his smile unwavering, "The important thing is you told me before it is too late. Besides, we all have a lot in our heads so it's quite understandable if we forget."  
  
The waitress suddenly jumped back. She was not expecting a youth his age, as she realized staring at him, to be a member of the elite force. Her sudden action, though was not because of that, but because he was a captain! She stepped back a few paces with her tray held up protectively covering her mouth. Her expression was torn halfway between fear and disbelief.  
  
An old mate in the dojo who sat beside him nudged him at his side and cleared his throat meaningfully. The youth stared at him in askance and the elder darted his eyes at the waitress and stifled a chortle. Soushi looked at the direction where the other darted his eyes and his mouth hung open. "Akai! Don't think of those things! Of course not and quit that." He felt his face heat up.  
  
"All right," Akai responded still finding Soushi's expression amusing. "I'm sorry, captain. I'll quit."  
  
Two men strode in the building and stared at the Shinsengumi warily. A pair of daisho at their waists and the way they had walked in told the 1st troop captain that they knew how to handle swords well. [Ishinshishi.] Soushi thought as they strode to a table. His instincts told them that they were and was glad for it for no other member in his troop showed signs that the men who just walked in were their enemies. [At least they're not causing trouble...yet.]  
  
At that certain instant, Soushi's attention was divided in two and it nearly split his head. On one hand, he kept an eye on the two men while pretending not to for any words that may be a plot against the government or anything of the sort, and on the other hand he watched his men closely for any move that might tear down more the already ton down reputation of the Shinsengumi. With a quick decision, seeing that the others had finished and the bill paid, he stood up. "Let's go."  
  
The voice was stunningly commanding for a smiling face and the Ishinshishi was immediately puzzled on the voice that spoke since all of them stood up without hesitation at the same time the voice called out. They knew it had to be the captain who called it out, but, who? Certainly it was not the 'smiling boy.' Or so they thought.  
  
The waitress who had her eyes locked on Soushi had no doubt thought he wasn't like the rest and liked him...in a certain way. She blushed as she realized she had her eyes still on him in a dreamy state and giggled as she realized that the other women who worked there had the same look.  
  
She suddenly snapped back to reality as the Ishinshishi members called to her. "Yes?" she asked after she ran toward them.  
  
"Do you know the captain of that squad?" one of the men asked; his face as hard as stone.  
  
"T-the boy with the smiling face, sir." The waitress said with a quivering voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" the other man asked with a death glare trailing at the group thinking that one of them had noticed who the two of them were. "He seems too young for the position."  
  
"I am sure, sir," the waitress said, "The others called him captain. I was stunned, myself, sir. I thought he was too young as well."  
  
"Do you, by any chance, know his name?" the other asked again.  
  
"I wasn't able to catch it, sir." She admitted, "They kept on calling him captain and by no other name. It seems that they have great respect for the boy."  
  
"Ronins," the man mused, "some older, and still giving that much respect to a boy? What does he have? Even some veterans couldn't get that much respect. Thank you, miss." With a wave of the hand, he dismissed her. "This is some news to tell Katsura-san."  
  
The other man agreed with barely a nod while considering his own musings about Soushi.  
  
***  
  
Night fell and the 1st troop Shinsen was about ready to go back to the Shieikan when their road was suddenly blocked by a handful of men. "Ishinshishi," Okita muttered and laid his left hand on his daito.  
  
"I've heard the rumor and I've seen it, but I still don't believe it." One of them said, probably their leader, "A boy who is captain of the Shinsengumi. This ought to be an interesting battle."  
  
The others murmured among themselves as if agreeing with their leader.  
  
"I bid you," Soushi began, "let us pass. We do not wish bloodshed now, but if you insist..." he flicked his sheathed katana without any sign of tensing up. It was there again, that void that had filled him the night before. It wlled up, overwhelming everything; emotion, reason, thought... 


	12. First Encounter

Nikka: Yes, and I'm sorry it took me long again. I'm really fully loaded because of the stupid script. I'm not a puppet!  
  
Phoe-chan: I wrote Okina?! Suman! I'm really braimn-dead and I'm only on my 4th year in high school, (just 16 here!!!). We both lost it.  
  
Naomi: Oh I completely understand. If you want my list of school activities, I'll post it below so it won't be annoying! I'm a multiple person!!! Oh yes, he is worthy of everyone's respect. (Who dares oppose us?!) Tokio? As in Saitou's Tokio? *Sigh* at least he's the most spread around character. ^^x  
  
April-san: Everyone wants a good battle. (me too!!!)  
  
KasumiDestruction: He is worth every praise. I love those two, they're my brothers-masters (onii-sama)! Oh and if this is fast, I thank you very much. I consider that a complement at the rate I'm going.  
  
***  
  
"Are you crossing me boy?" the eyed daggers at him and spat out the word boy as if it meant insect. He grinned from ear to ear, "Do you know that Ishinshishi never lose to government dogs like you?"  
  
Souji sighed with an unreadable smile on his face. "It seems that this will be a night when blood will be shed." He said only half-knowing he uttered such words. He unsheathed his sword holding it by his side as if it were an extension of his arm. It glinted dangerously in the moonlight and soon the other Shinsengumi followed with sliding sounds from the unsheathing of swords.  
  
The man took Souji's smile for mockery and with a cry, leaped out and started the attack on the other group. Screaming soon filled the streets as men were either killed or wounded badly. Blade clashed against blade; swings and thrusts met. The surrounding houses where people lived had their lights out leaving the two groups to battle in the darkness of the night.  
  
Okita flashed across the battlefield as if he was the passing wind and his every swing met an enemy's flesh. They didn't present much of a challenge to him thinking that a troop headed by a boy would be easy meat. He and his men didn't prove to be such. [I will give you something to underestimate, Ishinshishi! These men of yours will have to learn more than to talk and swallow.] He pushed through seeking the leader of the other band. At last he found him wounding one of his men.  
  
Their eyes met; glare for glare like jolts of electricity raining down on the heavens between them. The man's glare was of pure anger; anger he showed for all Shinsengumi that to him were no different from murderous thieves; Souji's however glared at him emptily with a grin on his face neither showing hatred nor annoyance since they didn't let his troop pass.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation from that point on, the Ishinshishi charged at him with a thrust aiming at his throat. It wasn't hard to evade as he crouched low. With a swing, Souji knocked off his sword upward. And in a fluid motion, he thrust at his opponent's chest and continued to cut his way upward without even blinking when blood splattered across his face. There was no need for him to use his full strength as the leader crumpled into a heap. He wasn't smiling then, just a blank expression remained on his face and not a trace of the 'smiling boy' was left.  
  
At the man's scream, the other Ishin realized their leader's death. Alarmed, they retreated helter-skelter leaving their dead where they lay. The Shinsengumi proved to be victorious then. Cries of victory were not heard as Souji cam back to reality. He found dead allies and enemies alike all a grotesque bloody mass of corpses with their stink in the air filling their nostrils with death. Torn flesh and hard driven swords were the most unwelcoming sights he had ever seen.  
  
He tried his best to keep what he took in down in his stomach to no avail. It was, after all, the first time he killed. He found out that he wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the scene. It was Akai's first encounter with such madness that his stomach turned inside out as well as a few novices who were in his troop.  
  
Knowing their background to be living is a peaceful community with only bokkens, shinais and farmer's tools as a weapon, the members understood. They remembered they didn't fare better when they had begun doing such things and some of them even remembered fainting themselves. They tried to comfort their captain and co-members and as soon as the sickness was over, returned back to Shieikan with quite a tale to tell.  
  
***  
  
Much to Souji's distaste, Saitou laughed at him when he heard of the news. "You have to have a stronger stomach than that if you do not want to make a laughing stock out of yourself."  
  
"Saitou-san..." Souji began to protest "it was my first time! If you didn't have a fit like that, I don't know if you're really human since we're of the same age."  
  
Saitou only grinned.  
  
"No way!" Souji exclaimed in disbelief, "You mean, you didn't even flinch?" Saitou shook his head. "From what family are you anyway and from where do you-" Souji cut himself knowing it was an inappropriate question even for the most lowly beggar. "I'm sorry, Saitou-san. I just can't believ that any man would stomach it on their first day."  
  
"To answer your question," Saitou began as they walked to the Kondou's study, "this is the only thing I can tell you. I opened my eyes into a world of ceaseless deaths."  
  
It was a riddle and Souji knew it. He decided, then, that it was not his position to know about it. As they came in front of the study's door, Saitou called out, "3rd squad captain, Hajime Saitou and 1st squad captain, Okita Souji requesting permission to enter with your leave, sir." (I don't know how they do it I just patterned it from military ways.)  
  
"Enter!" A voice called out which they recognized to be Kondou's.  
  
When they reached there, there were also others in the study. Nagakura, Toudou and Yamanami were there as well. With a nod of the head, Okita and Hajime seated themselves along with the others.  
  
"Katamori Matsudaira, the daimyo of Aizu, has submitted to us a number of names that wished to join the Shinsengumi. Here is what we are to do. Hajime, Nagkura, Todou, you are to test the ronin and the few students alike to see if they will pass or not. Okita, you will be the referee in every encounter. The point of judging will be from the rules of Iaido. As for you, Yamanami, you will help me in the decision of the ones who pass and who fail." Kondou breathed out before he continued. "Here is the list of those who are to be coming here tomorrow evening. See to it that you are here by nightfall. That is all. Okita, please stay a while. I want to talk to you."  
  
The others vacated the room and Souji drew nearer to Kondou. 'What is it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I heard about your ordeal just a while ago," Kondou began "And I must say that you handled yourself well since you fought without hesitation and only fell sick after the battle was over. Considering it was your first time, it is quite admirable."  
  
"But, Saitou-san hadn't that experience though he had done it the first time before." Souji slightly argued. "That is even more formidable, don't you think so, sir?"  
  
"you do not understand yet, Souji. When you come to know about him, you will realize it's a different matter altogether." Kondou smiled at him. "I'm proud of you, boy. You may leave."  
  
Souji bowed and went out of the room to retreat to his "small" house...as Saito put it.  
  
*** This consists of my rants: I have passed into the second best university (De La Salle Univ.) and the third best university (Ateneo de Manila Univ.) in our country. I have also passed in an international school (Thames) and now, I'm only waiting for the results for the best university (University of the Philippines!!!) and last resort school (Univ. of Santo Tomas) and I'm eager to know if I passed! I also passed in ABE, another school I took a test in. So far I haven't failed and now I thank God for hearing my prayer. HE really is a miracle worker!  
  
And these are the things I have to accomplish: articles for the school paper, yearbook, script for the emcee in the prom, get ready for a presentation of appreciation for the senior class day (our day!), teach my classmates kendo and dance revolution for the field demonstration, complete my research paper, peer tutoring session with the kids, student council responsibilities, conduct the ACP (air force) training for the incoming officers, and prepare for the graduation rites. All must be accomplished before February ends. 


	13. New Faces

Phoe-chan: Oh, poor you, get some rest, you deserve it. I agree that God is the answer to everything!!! So keep praying.  
  
Mayorie: Yeah, talk about tough guy. If I ever really met a man like him, I swear I'll bombard him with questions till he kills me, and I'm dead serious about that! The names are foreign; even to me! I don't know what the heck De La Salle means (and I don't know if it is Spanish or French either), and Ateneo de Manila is definitely Spanish since it's older than WW I and was run by Spaniards (called 'Ateneo de Municipal' that time)! We have been a Spanish colony for 300 years before the war began.  
  
April-san: You think that was good enough? Yokatta! I thought that sucked because of the lack of time. I can't believe you still read that part (the rants). Oh, thanks too for everything and yes, Soushi-niisama and Soujirou- niisama are both my inspirations as well as Akashi-neesama and so I will continue writing this. ^^x  
  
KasumiDestruction: He may be evil but I like him and the bad thing is, we're of the same blood type, almost the same birthday, both complicated to understand and we share the same *sniff* thoughts on most actions. I guessed mostly everything he's going to do in the manga before I even read that part!!!  
  
Nikka: I can't imagine him falling sick like that so, I put it there to help me. Are you Filipino, too? Oh, and How I managed to do it? God's help, and a lot of luck. I'm still keeping my fingers crossed for UP. I love that university! Bad thing is, I'm only top 6.  
  
Hiss: Yeah, most of them are like that; stupid Ishinshishi,...no, not all. I like Battousai (not Kenshin) and Katsura and Shishio (before he became evil) and that other TB guy (forgot his name) and a lot more too!  
  
Forgive the unworthy one almighty reviewers. My prepaid card has run out of credits, I had Saturday classes, we had a power shortage, and it turns out, I have to make a website that will stand out among the rest because I'm the "top web creator" as my teacher calls me so, I have to work with JavaScript (it's so confusing!!!). Oh and, Saito and I are not related, you hear me? NOT RELATED!!! *fume, fume*  
  
***  
  
The next night, after the perambulation has been over, the roster of candidates for the Shinsengumi were tested. Though none did stand a chance against the three members of the group, most of them were accepted just because of sheer determination and mainly for the needed increase in the members. Both Yamanami and Kondou had no choice but to lower their standards to comply with the demand of the higher officials...to the point when they could even choose a beginner in kendo.  
  
Saitou, Soushi and Todou winced as the names of the unworthy ones (as their standards set them) were called upon to receive the honor of the title Shinsengumi of this troop and of that troop. The three murmured among themselves asking each other why the decision was so. None had the answer.  
  
"I will talk to Masanobu-san about this!" Saitou growled in annoyance, "I will not have any reckless ronin in my batch. If they keep on going at this rate, they may as well invite infants into the group. They are more burdensome than to be of any help."  
  
"Saitou-san," Soushi interjected as he fingered the deflated paper ball, "that's a mean thing to say, but I cannot say that I do not disagree. They will only be a burden rather than help."  
  
"It is settled then, we shall talk to them about this." Todou finalized the decision without consulting his comrades. "If I don't see why they do it, I may as well go to the daimyo, himself."  
  
"Anou, Todou-san..." Okita tried to reason, "I don't think that will be necessary. It's too hasty. I'm sure we can work things out. If they can't take them out, I'm sure we can make better hunters out of them."  
  
"You're ever optimistic aren't you, Okita-san?" A voice called from behind the three people.  
  
"Hiji-Toshizo-san!" Soushi cried out. "How long have you been listening...I mean, what is it, sir? If I had said the wrong things, I regret I ever spoke of it."  
  
"No, it's not that. You see, you don't have to bother Yamanami-san or Kondou-san. They're both already pressured as it is." Hijikata began to explain. "The daimyo want more people on the troop but there are a few skilled Samurai left out there and so he got ronin. Now, as you know most ronins are called as such because they were not worthy of their masters resulting in their expulsion. Kondou-san can't argue with that, though he tried. Now, we end up with this."  
  
Saitou growled under his breath and shook his head with Todou following the former. They did the ojigi (bow) asking permission to leave then left in annoyance. They just would not put up with so-called "samurais" like them. They never even deserved to be called as such. Disappearing through the shoji, they retreated back to their places.  
  
Soushi looked at the new recruits. Some were staring at their daisho as if they have stolen it and would make it as a collection rather than for battle. Others leaned on their swords and Soushi felt the insult they put upon the sword. The rest, however, talked more about benefits in being a Shinsengumi nad planning how to get the most out of it. Soushi's stomach turned. He knew Saitou and Todou were right; he just was too blind to see it, or maybe not.  
  
He looked at where his own original troop were. They all murmured among themselves against the new ronins as they dragged their swords across the floor lazily, not even knowing the code of Bushido when they were asked, sneering at them as if the new ones were the superior ones, and growling at them when they tried to be friendly. Soushi's smile turned into a grin.  
  
He walked across the floor to take a closer look the newbies. Some almost spat as he went past them, some reeked of alcohol, and others were barely in their right state of mind. He was almost at the last person when his eyes closed and his eyebrows twitched containing his anger that was ready to erupt anytime soon.  
  
His smile suddenly returned as he heard his name called. "Soushi! You're the captain of the first troop right? You're still a child. Don't worry if the responsibilities are too hard for you to handle. I'll take over for you."  
  
The other ronin looked the man who spoke with admiration; it was the drunkard. The other Shinsengumi, 1st troop and others, posed, ready to draw their swords. One more wrong move or word was all they need.  
  
Soushi sighed. "Everybody, calm down." He told the troops then turned to the offender. "Sir, I may be a child but I was not chosen captain because I can easily kill you. I was chosen because of my discipline; a trait which you do not have. Responsibilities are nothing more to me than my own breath; which, I think, to you are wild horses that need taming. And by the way, call me by my last name. If I am that famous to you that you are that familiar with me, I cannot say the same for you since I don't even know your name. I also suggest you get rest. You are too drunk to even sit straight."  
  
In rage, the other stood up scowling, "Why you rotten little kiretsukan! I ought t-"  
  
"My, my. Such profane language." Saitou entered grinning, "Tell me if I am interrupting you, Soushi-san. You are en route to killing him and I would love to see that. I guess they too, would." he said pointing to his and Soushi's troop.  
  
"I am not going to ensue necessary violence, Saitou-san..." Soushi said then stopped realizing what his grin meant. "As far as I'm concerned I am going to avoid the incident last night, thank you very much."  
  
"Is it that embarrassing?" Saitou taunted. "I was just kidding. You'll get over it someday."  
  
The man growled. "Don't act as if I'm not around, ahou!"  
  
"He even took my line." Saitou shook his head. "Do you need anything before we get the rags to clean the place up with your mess?"  
  
"I told you Saitou-san, I'm going to avoid it." Soushi said.  
  
"I know. You clearly said AVOID. If that nameless drunkard strikes at you, I don't know what you'll do."  
  
Soushi blinked. Saitou saw through his explanation. He laughed at it, literally. Then, suddenly, in anger at being ignored, he lounged at Soushi swinging wildly. Soushi avoided it easily enough though still having traces of laughter as he did so. His hand never went to his sheath nor his sword belt. The drunkard's every thrust was met by Soushi's sidestep and his every slash by a playful jump or crouch. He knew he had the upper hand but, he didn't do anything since it involved the risk of hurting the man if he tried anything else. His plan was to either tire him out or wait for Kondou to come into the room and decide for himself.  
  
Just then, by accident, the drunkard slashes at him and hit something. It was the paper ball given to him by the child from his hometown. The rip it caused was irreparable and it made Soushi stop playing cat and mouse. He eyed the torn toy in disappointment. "Are you really trying to make me do something both of us will regret?" his smile was still there although his tone was like unto an assassin who had killed for so long that he had gotten used to it.  
  
The man was suddenly stricken with fear and became very evident in his expression. By then, he was at a loss of what to do. He could not think of anything to d but to lunge at him again, only this time, Soushi only moved sideways of a fraction from where he had been and struck the handle of his sword at the man's stomach. Henearly doubled over in pain but was hindered when he suddenly fell down like a sack at Soushi's feet.  
  
Kondou appeared behind the man with a bloodied sword did a chiburi as he talked. "Next time I recruit another drunkard, hit me in the head with your sheath, Soushi. I mean to play no jokes. I am serious about it."  
  
"Then I will." Soushi nodded and found his old self again. "He winced as he saw the dead man and shifted his look at the toy he held. [He deserved it.] He turned to his comrades then, to find out how they had handled the situation. 


	14. Fast Forward

Nikka: I couldn't disagree more!  
  
mibu no ookami: You are definitely correct and I would like you to accept my sincerest apologies. I may have learned a little about Jap. history but I never really listened to the teacher. Oh and I leared from Discovery that most samurais were even more powerful than merchants because of their strength and (for the old guys in the biz) money, so I thought it was the same for them. Yeah, I was overboard with the bushido thing *sigh.* Another thing, about the childish part, it was my first impression of him so, I wondered how it would turn out if I portrayed him that way. Next time I write a fic, I'll keep those in mind and I'll use your resource. With all those flaws, you still found it interesting? Arigatou! Again, forgive me and thank you for the review.  
  
Phoe-chan: Good for you! Yeah, I'm not with the Soujiou/Misao fics because of a few reasons. 1, they don't click. 2, they aren't really meant for each other. 3, my siblings are going to kill me. 4, Misao is for Aoshi. 5, those two barely know each other. 6, if you come to know those two better and pair them up (I'm not saying I know them best but there are hunches), it's best you hide in the mountains. 7, Soujirou...(reason cannot be stated due to it being a heavily guarded secret. No! I'm not in love with him!!!), that's why. I just put the drunk in because, my uncle was drunk that time and his stench annoyed me as much as he annoys me himself!  
  
KasumiDestruction: Don't worry, he's going to keep it although it is ruined.  
  
April-san: Thank you very much for your appreciation! Yeah, most of them are, including me! You like writing and reading A/N? I do too! Related to Soujirou-niisama...in my own world, yes!!!  
  
I'm in the pits! I'm tired! I want to die!!! You know that is really a nice experience since you would have no trouble at all any more. Sorry if this turns out nasty and very short. Oh and I have to recall everything that my uncle and my friend in Japan taught me because I have to do Iaido and teach one of my classmates too. It's been 5 years...  
  
***  
  
His comrades looked at him with unspoken questions. He could have killed him, so why didn't he? Why wasn't he affected by any of the man's actions but the tearing of the ball? How did he manage to keep his temper in check while the rest of them lost it? What had happened to him? A few opened there mouths to speak but was immediately dismissed by a shake of his head as he left.  
  
Souji had uncannily gotten used to the blood and gore for a reason he can't explain himself. Was it because he was lost in the 'void?' He didn't think so. He was still in his conscious state so why should he think of it? He couldn't even think when he was in it. What was it then? Why wasn't he sick? He couldn't understand it.  
  
He went into his room and sat beside his futon without thinking of anything or even talking to his company. He just sat and thought. He floated in his own thoughts as if drowning in them as he was not able to speak even as Nagashima called out to him. After his fifth call, he retreated knowing he had no right to know of such things his master wanted to keep to himself.  
  
***  
  
Months have passed since the Shinsengumi had come, and their reputation of being bullies had an additional word; ruthless. Kondou had made a lot of mistakes and that was a fact, but even more degrading were the workings of Serizawa. Because of this, the first troop decided to act a little bit on their own and so, they gathered secretly at a village called Mibu where they discussed matters on how to cover up their leader's wrongs.  
  
"What has Masanobu-san been thinking all this time?" Yamanami asked them as well as himself. "I don't understand it; he doesn't listen even if I suggest something. I'm really sorry that you cover up a lot, I just don't know how to convince him of other matters."  
  
"We understand, Yamanami-san," Souji sighed, "I think it's what you get from aging. I wonder if I'll be that way 10 years from now."  
  
"Captain," Akai called his attention, "that is the least of our worries right now."  
  
"I know." Souji replied, "Just a little thought. But to the matter at hand, I should say that whatever command from him that we think wrong, we should do under the shadow of the night, as long as it's possible. That way, covering up wouldn't be too hard to efface it."  
  
Their meeting, however, was discovered by an old fellow who spread the rumor of a secret meeting that turned into a meeting about killing then into meeting of several wolves as they killed; as it was passed on from person to person. As soon as it was known to many, someone had the secret out. It was then that they weren't only called the Mibu-ro by a few of their fellow comrades but they were called Mibu no Ookami by the whole town.  
  
Soon enough, the Shinsengumi had gotten even more problems as some of their members, headed by Serizawa, began to use their authority and power, not to mention the fear of the people for them, to get what they want like free lodgings and drinks in an inn and other stuff. To say the least, none of the faithful were pleased at all with this attitude and so, Kondou gathered people who would get rid of them; the special killer group: Okita, Yamanami, Inoue, Todou and Harada.  
  
That night, while they went to a place they thought they held secret, blood shaded the moon. They were just talking about what havoc they will wreck next. Little did they know that the spies of the Shinsen had discovered them with a little unintended aid from the Oiwabanshuu who were talking with each other in the daimyo's place when they were asked to report by the high one.  
  
Being samurais, they weren't only trained in the art of swordsmanship, but as well as shooting an arrow while riding a horse. This was pretty much easier since they weren't on a horse so that when one arrow was flung, it went straight to one of the corrupt Shinsen's shoulder. The miss wasn't the fault of the assassin group for who could sniper in the darkened condition they were in.  
  
Serizawa and the others were ultimately alarmed by this and so they rushed out. What they saw, though, stunned them beyond belief! Their own comrades were their assassins. They tried to reason with hem, but the assassin group would not heed a word of it. All they said was "You have dishonored us; your existence is of no value. Aku Soku Zan." (may I borrow it for a while, Saitou?)  
  
Even with these words, it wasn't the assassin group who burst forth first, but the corrupt ones who were enraged by their words. The former was outnumbered by the latter but even so, they kept courage.  
  
Serizawa went for Yamanami knowing him to be the oldest among them and probably the most important among the group. Blade met blade and their high- pitched clashes echoed through the silent night.  
  
Souji moved sinuously from one opponent to another as they came at him from different sides. From a thrust here to a slash there to a poke on this end to a parry on the other; yet still overpowering them with raw skill and the 'void' which by then he had learned to control. None of them proved a challenge to him, until one came along. This man, he knew was new, but his abilities were undoubtedly well in the eyes of Souji. When they had first set eyes n each other, they recognized the potential and skill of both. Worse yet, the man was a part of his troop; the first troop.  
  
"As they say," Souji said to him smiling, still enveloped in the nothingness within him, "for every grassland, there's a snake hidden within its recesses. How remorseful, I have had great expectations from someone like you."  
  
"I wanted to include you in this but, your principles are very different from mine." The other said. "I respected you a lot, captain. Believe me I did." The sincerity of his voice was indeed true but at the word 'captain,' it sounded spat out.  
  
With drawn swords, they went for each other. Souji slashed while the other parried; the newbie thrust at him and the captain dodged. The exchange of blows went on. Soon, though, the underling noticed that Souji was far from serious. It was the latter's heavily plastered smile that gave him away. In rage at what he thought t be mockery (which was in fact a test in actual fighting to Souji), he attacked randomly.  
  
He tried first to strike at Okita's temple but the latter only evaded it stepping backwards. He lashed at him diagonally only for the captain to side step his attack. Then he twisted the opposite way, since his feet weren't in accordance with his last move, and did a backhand thrust - it was his biggest mistake yet.  
  
Souji saw this as a hole in both his defensive and offensive states and knocked his opponent's sword right at his own middle. Only the reverse edge caught him and he lurched sideways in pain. The latter raised up his awareness and raised his sword for an overhead strike, but it was too late. The 1st trop captain had his sword thrust into his stomach and when his opponent lurched and tried to fight back with his remaining strength, he continued the blade up through the top of his head splitting him almost in half.  
  
The battle was almost over with only two left standing and were killed quite easily. The group almost did their chiburi at the same time and eyed at each other in wonder as they realized it.  
  
It was then time to leave and for the cleaning up to be done by the others who stood by to, once again, cover-up a mess.  
  
***  
  
The phasing here's too fast, I know. 


	15. Red Moon

Nikka4: Thank you for finding it still nice. I still have my hangover from the deadlines, though, so I'm sorry if this wouldn't turn out as you'd hope it would.  
  
KasumiDestruction: It is...blame it on my dysfunctional brain. Sumimasen!!!  
  
Hiss: And now, it's almost a year since I last updated. (saying to self) Baka na onna!  
  
Sigh...I'm really, really, really sorry I haven't done anything for almost a year. It's just that, I still have a lot of deadlines to meet for the Malate Literary Folio (our university's literary publication). Sumimasen! Sumimasenmasen! (Oh, I got that from a funny skit in NHK, you know, Doyah! Unko! Hahahahaha...)  
  
***  
  
Soushi walked along the edge of the pond of their headquarters and stopped a while to stare at the moon. Everything was so serene and everything seemed to be in place but the setting was really bothering him. He cast his eyes down and sighed. "Have I killed that much?" he asked himself and shook his head as he sat down on a stone. In his moment of silence, all his senses lessened so that with the opening of the shoji toward the garden, he suddenly jerked upright with his thumb stroking his sword hilt. Realizing who it was, he relaxed. "Saitou-san, please don't scare me like that."  
  
Saitou emerged from where he was and shook his head. "I wasn't scaring you," he replied as softly as he could, "Something is bothering you so you got surprised easily."  
  
Soushi looked at him and once again, only his smile was evident. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Soushi-san," Saitou walked sullenly toward him. "Has your assignment affected your mood today?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted sullenly although his expression never changed, "I'm not really sure. But let me ask you Saitou-san, have you ever regretted killing anyone?"  
  
The 3rd squad captain looked at him in askance and put his sword down. "I have no time for regrets, Soushi-san. If I give it room, I'll only falter and I'll be a dysfunctional captain of my squad. Do you feel remorse now?"  
  
Okita only looked at his sword then at the moon. He didn't understand anything now. He knew he was doing the right thing but, he also knew he was not. He was balancing principle and morality at the same time. He also knew he was confusing himself and he didn't know how to make it right. "Perchance, but..." he sighed not knowing what to say, "How do you see the moon?"  
  
Saitou blinked. "What does the moon have to do with anything?" He rolled his eyes and stared at his companion. He knew Soushi was saying something. He just couldn't get it but he didn't want him to know that.  
  
"I see it red, Saitou-san," he whispered, quite afraid something was wrong with him, "I've never seen it red. A red moon is unrealistic, isn't it?"  
  
For once, Saitou was at a loss with words. He felt the cold draft and enhanced the mood around them. Autumn was coming and the weather was getting cooler by each passing day. Seeing the opportunity, he avoided the topic saying, "The weather might be affecting you. Perhaps it is best if we go back to the safety of our rooms. If you stay out here too long, you might not be able to do the next task assigned to us. I overheard that the Ishinshishi has just acquired a new recruit. A neophyte; but unmistakably dangerous, the say."  
  
Soushi looked up as his companion began to stand up. "So, you do not see it the way I do," he forced the words out in a laugh, "I knew I am the only one who has this enigma. It's just that I'm a little confounded by my own thoughts. Not to worry. If you feel the draft, please go at your own convenience. I have to think more out here...with nature as what I have grown up with."  
  
"Whatever be your desire," the taller man sniffed, "Just don't let that hinder your duties. The Shinsengumi is in great need of someone such as you. You are a rare find, Soushi-san. Just don't stray away."  
  
"I'll try not to." Soushi smiled as he watched the other walk away. If he wasn't mistaken, he could see the hesitation of his co-captain. Saitou did not hesitate, he never did. Then why did he sense that from him. Maybe there was something worse going on inside of his head than his worries whether he was doing the right thing or not. Or maybe, Saitou was just acting friendly. A ridiculous idea, but an explanation, nonetheless.  
  
"Don't try. Do it." Hajime said as he closed the shoji behind him.  
  
Okita smiled after him and stared at the shoji. "Thank you, Saitou-san," he whispered knowing that the other couldn't hear his words. He looked up again and sighed. He just has to find himself. [I wonder what I really believe in,] he thought, [Do I really dwell on morality more than principle? Or do I - ] he suddenly cut off his thoughts as he sneezed. "Saitou-san must be right. The weather has to be affecting me," he laughed.  
  
***  
  
Soushi entered the meeting room seeing Yamazaki (the Shinsen's spy) who was opposite Kondou already there the long table with Nagakura at the middle seat to the left of Kondou. He sat in his place opposite of Nagakura to the right Hijikata who smiled at him, probably for coming early. Soon the others arrived as well. Saitou sat next to Soushi and Matsubara, the 4th troop captain, sat to the left to Nagakura. Lastly, Kashitaro, the military advisor, sat to the left of Kondou.  
  
Kondou cleared his throat before he began, "Yamazaki, tell us of your report."  
  
Yamazaki nodded respectfully and reported, "The Ishinshishi has been recruiting ronins and untrained farmers by the hundreds each month. Most of them are unworthy opponents, however, there is one formidable recruit. They call him Battousai. It's true that he's in his youth yet he has slain a number of our men more than his whole troop combined. His speed and accuracy is clearly worthy of a real samurai and if my memory serves me right, he might have been trained in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."  
  
"The legendary sword technique," Hijikata voiced out his thoughts, "But how could such a technique based on peaceful principles be involved in this war."  
  
"People have their beliefs, Toshizo-san," Soushi interjected politely, "Then if this is so, we would have an impediment to get rid of. Although it wouldn't be quite easy, would it?"  
  
"Not easy at all," Kondou agreed, "Sanjyuuno, Tani, captain of the seventh troop, has been killed by him. His whole troop barely made it out alive."  
  
"The Ishinshishi," the spy continued, "has planned to attack the daimyo of the Shirakawa fief and they have the hitokiri, Battousai, with them.  
  
Soushi's eyes suddenly went wide at the report and his face was suddenly creased with worry. His mouth gaped open and suddenly shut it, gritting his teeth. It was all he could do not to clench his fists and demand how they can counter the attack.  
  
Kondou understood the captain's reaction well and nodded. "We'll have your troops to assemble at the fief and hinder their plans."  
  
"Since it is situated below a valley," Kashitaro began, "the Ishin could attack from the top and work their way down. This could affect the surrounding village and a possible, unnecessary bloodshed may occur. We have to avoid this and drive them out." He brought out a map of the valley and a few stones. "The 3rd troop will be situated here as the first line of defense for the village and the 1st troop on the other side. Make sure that the attackers positioned at the back will not get through. That is where they have put their best. The 2nd and 4th troop will surround the daimyo's dwelling and prevent anybody from trespassing."  
  
"That will include servants, personal samurais and civilians as well," Hijikata added.  
  
"Does anybody have a question?" Kondou asked before nodding to dismiss them. "We shall be on our way when the sun begins to set."  
  
***  
  
waaa...hontou ni tsukareta'n da yo. 


End file.
